


Faking Gone Too Far

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Tony fear that things have become too bad between Vic and Jaime with the constant arguing and tense atmosphere. What they don't know is that the situation is quite the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking Gone Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for my friend Rii! :)

"God! Do you ever think before you do something?" Vic yelled, exasperatedly throwing his arms in the air while staring at his friend.

"Well at least I do something rather than spend all my time thinking!" Jaime retorted, standing up and putting his hands on the bar table, leaning on them.

Their raised voices had started to gather the attention of people around them. Tony, not being a fan of attention, tried to make his friends to calm down.

"Guys, take it easy." He said. "We came here to have fun, could you maybe put whatever it is that's going on between you two aside for the night and we'd have a nice night at the bar like we planned?"

"I didn't do anything but this one doesn't know how to behave like a grown up," Vic immediately put all the blame on Jaime.

"That's it, I'm not going to just stay here and listen insults," Jaime said, slamming his hands on the table and turning to leave. "Have a good evening without me ruining it!"

Mike and Tony tried to yell after him to make him stay, but Jaime made no sign turning around, instead heading to the bar door and disappearing behind it.

The two turned their attention to Vic who sat his arms crossed over his chest, a stoic expression on his face.

"What the hell is happening between you two?" Mike asked his brother. "You used to be best friends and now all you do is fight."

"I don't know what his problem is," Vic said rudely. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Oh c'mon don't act like you're such a saint. I think you both are to blame." Mike said. "I don't know what it is but you two need to figure it out."

"Whatever," Vic replied, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"It's not 'whatever', Vic." Mike said mocking his brother. "I don't want the band to fall apart because you two are being kids and not talking about things. Do you even care about the band?"

The last question was kind of a low blow, Mike knew how much the band meant for Vic but he needed his brother to see that this thing that was causing the constant arguing between Vic and Jaime didn't only affect the two, but the whole band.

"You know what, fuck you." Vic said, standing up and staring down at his brother. "You know very well how much I care about the band. Things might be difficult between me and Jaime at the moment but that no way lessens the effort I put into this band."

"Vic," Mike started but was quickly interrupted by Vic.

"No. You know what?" Vic asked. "Tony was right. We were supposed to have a nice evening relaxing and having fun. I don't know about you guys but this is not my idea of fun. I'm leaving." He said and left the table, walking to the door just like Jaime had done a few minutes prior.

Once outside, Vic took a deep breath of the fresh air and fished his phone from his pocket to check the message he had gotten earlier.

" _Turn left,_ " the message read.

Smiling, Vic put his phone back in his jean pocket and did as the message had instructed, turning left and walking along the dim street.

He started to turn to the alley next to the bar when his arm was suddenly grabbed and he was pushed against the cold stone wall of the bar. He and his 'attacker' were hidden in the alleyway and it was dark, no one would be able to see them without properly looking. Vic would have been scared if it wasn't for the familiar hands gripping his hips and the face of his boyfriend looking at him, smiling.

"What took you so long?" Jaime asked, moving even closer and brushing his nose against Vic's.

"Mike gave me a lecture about how we need to start act civil," Vic said, lifting his arms that hung limply by his sides to put them around Jaime's shoulders, pulling him even closer, eliminating all the space between their bodies. The contrast between the cold stone wall and Jaime's body that was radiating warmth made Vic shiver.

"Do you think our act has gone a bit too far?" Jaime asked, his face so close to Vic's that it was impossible to look him in the eyes without going gross-eyed, so instead his eyes were focused on Vic's lips that he so dearly wanted to kiss. 

"Probably," Vic breathed. "But it's not tonight's problem. The problem is that you're standing so close to me but you're not giving me what I want."

"And what is it that you want?" Jaime asked, raising his eyebrows and teasing Vic.

"You know what I want," Vic stated the obvious, leaning forward only for Jaime to lean away from him.

"What I want is for you to say it out loud," Jaime said with a smirk playing on his lips.

Vic contemplated between standing his ground and not giving up, and just admitting his lose and letting Jaime know what he wanted, although he was sure Jaime already did. In the end he gave up, deciding that he was ready to admit his defeat if that was the price he had to pay to get what he wanted.

"I want you to kiss me," he whispered, letting his other hand travel up to the back of Jaime's head, threading his fingers in Jaime’s hair and bringing his lips closer to Vic's own.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me," Jaime whispered before finally giving in and leaning to close the remaining gap between their lips. 

Vic was about to give a sarcastic reply but his thoughts were interrupted by the anticipated kiss. It was soft and sweet and something he had been craving since the last time they had done this. It was like a drug that he couldn't ever get enough. If it weren't for the consequences that were weighting heavy in both of their minds, he would gladly tell the whole world that the man he was holding was his, that way allowing them to do this when ever they felt like it. Because oh how often Vic wanted this.

As they carried on, the kiss got more heated, their pace getting more urgent and the hands that had previously been softly caressing the other starting to wander, roaming the other's body and pulling them even closer. 

The brick wall didn't feel cold to Vic anymore since all he could feel was Jaime. His warm body pushing him against the wall, his addicting scent surrounding him and his tongue trailing on Vic's lips, trying to coax Vic to part them.

Vic was quick to comply, opening his mouth a friction to allow Jaime's tongue meet his, making the kiss even deeper and their bodies desperate.

Eventually they had to pull apart, the lack of oxygen making it impossible to carry on kissing like they had been. They stayed close, Jaime's small height advantage making it so that his forehead was resting at the top of Vic's head, but still so that they were able to look each other in the eyes. They were both breathing heavily, their chest's rising almost in sync and their breath tickling the other's face. 

"Want to carry this on at somewhere else?" Jaime asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"Of course," Vic said and couldn't help but to add, "I know you can't get enough of me."

Jaime laughed at the comeback, smiling and taking a step away from Vic  to allow him free from being sandwiched between the wall and himself. He laced his hand with Vic's and pulled him closer, starting to walk back to the dimly lit street.

"It seems like we both have a problem we need to do something about then."

-.-.-

Meanwhile back at the bar Mike and Tony were trying to figure out what was wrong with two of their bandmates. 

"Can you remember when this started?" Tony asked, trying to think back to possible causes for the argument. 

"Umm, like... a month ago?" Mike asked, not so sure about it himself either.

"Something like that. Yeah, probably." Tony said, nodding his head. "It wasn't straight after we found out about the record deal, so I doubt that it has anything to do with it."

Their band had been together for a while, they had been touring and working their asses off trying to get a following in their hometown. Their hard work had finally payed off and a record label had taken an interest about them, proposing them with a record deal. 

They had of course agreed, and things had been going really great for them after that. 

Until about a month ago when suddenly Vic and Jaime had been starting to act weird towards each other. It had started small, ignoring the other and small nasty comments. But now the situation seemed hopeless. It seemed like the two of them couldn't spend half an hour in the same space before one of them was pissing the other off. 

Only time when they were friendly was in their shows, it seemed like nothing had changed when the four of them were on stage. And Mike and Tony were so so happy about that. They didn't know what they would do if the fans would start noticing the hostility between Vic and Jaime. They were already at the loss of what to do, and it was clear that something needed to be done.

"I think they should just sit down and talk through whatever it is that's causing all this," Tony told Mike.

"Yeah I agree but how's that gonna happen?" He asked. "The two can't hold a conversation without insults, how do you think they would start talking about their friendship?"

Tony looked thoughtful for a moment, before his face suddenly lighted up and it was obvious he had just gotten an idea. 

"We don't give them any other chance."

-.-.-

The four of them were at the Fuentes brothers’ parents', in an outside garage they had made into their very own practice space. The room held instruments, pictures on the wall and a small couch in the corner of the room. The was a door on the wall opposite the couch and on the same wall as the door was a small window.

They had been practicing a new song when suddenly something had gone off and Vic and Jaime had managed to work up another argument. 

"Geez, you're only playing bass how can you fuck up so often?" Vic asked, clearly just picking a fight at this point since Jaime hadn't been making any more mistakes than Vic himself had done. 

"Get down from your high horse," Jaime retorted staring at Vic with an angry expression. "You're not doing that great yourself mister."

While the two kept bickering, Tony gave Mike a meaningful look and they both put their instruments quietly away, Tony placing his guitar away while Mike stood up and walked away from behind the drums.

The two quietly made their way towards the door, Vic and Jaime being too busy shouting at each other to even notice.

Once at the door, Mike gave a loud whistle to capture their attention. Both Vic and Jaime turned around to look at him with questioning faces.

"Tony and I have gotten enough with your fighting. You two need to work it out before you both lose a good friend forever. Think about what you're throwing away because of this and talk things through," Mike said.

"We don't need to..." Vic started to say as Mike opened the door.

"Yes you do," Tony interrupted. "And with the risk of you two killing each other, you're not coming out of this garage before things are fine again."

And with that said, both Mike and  Tony stepped outside, closing the door behind them.

"You can't do this!" Jaime yelled, running at the door and trying to open it.  
His attempts were useless though, since Mike and Tony had blocked their way out with something heavy, making it impossible to get out without completely breaking down the door.

"Yes we can and we did," came Mike's muffled voice through the door. "Now talk. Me and Tony are going to go to town to grab something to eat for us all and meanwhile you're going to talk. Bye."

"Mike come back this instant!" Vic tried yelling to his brother but his only answer was the sound of a car starting up outside.

"Seems like we're stuck here then," Jaime said, leaning against the door defeatedly.

"Seems like it," Vic agreed. They couldn't leave through the door and the window was too small to climb trough. In other words they were trapped until Mike and Tony would come back to let them free.

"Luckily I can think of worse things than being trapped alone in a place with you," Jaime said seductively, pushing back from the door and walking towards Vic. "How long do you think it'll take for them to pick up our food?" He questioned, trailing his hands along Vic's sides.

"At least half an hour, I think," Vic murmured, bringing his own arms around Jaime's shoulders.

"Hmmm, what should we do?" Jaime asked, leaning closer and instead of waiting for an answer he leaned down to connect their lips.

Vic trailed his hands down Jaime's arms, reaching his hands and taking them in his own. He pulled away from the kiss and started backing up, dragging Jaime with him until they were by the couch. Vic nudged Jaime a little and Jaime got the message, sitting down and allowing Vic to sit in his lap, straddling his thighs.  
Vic's long hair was tickling the sides of Jaime's face but he didn't mind, too transfixed by looking up at Vic's face, the gaze traveling from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes.

"I have a couple ideas," Vic said quietly before connecting their lips again. His hands were tangled in Jaime's hair, the soft tugs and the way he massaged Jaime's scalp making the spiky hair get messy.

Jaime's hands that had previously been resting on Vic's hips were now venturing their way upwards, fingers peeking under his t-shirt to touch the warm skin there, the rest of his hands following after. He pulled Vic closer, which wasn't compulsory since Vic seemed to be pushing closer as well, trying to get the two of them to be even closer to each other. 

Vic pulled away to breathe, Jaime using the opportunity to trail his kisses further south, starting a trail from his jaw to his neck and ending at the collar of his t-shirt. From there he brushed his lips back up, Vic capturing them in a hungry kiss.  

-.-.-

Mike parked the car a couple houses away from his parents' house, being satisfied that Vic and Jaime probably thought that they had taken off to the town. He and Tony got out of the car, walking back to the practice space.

"There's no sounds of yelling to be heard," Tony said once they were at the yard. "Seems promising."

"Yeah or maybe they've finally killed each other," Mike pointed out. "I'm more worried than pleased with the silence."

Tony was the first to reach the garage, carefully peeking from the tiny window as to not to be seen.

"Oh," he said with a surprised tone. "Well, they don't look dead."

Mike was confused with what Tony meant by that and walked to the window himself, looking in and feeling his jaw drop.

"WHAT?!"

Tony and Mike saw the two people previously glued to each other jump up at the sudden noise, resulting in Vic falling to the ground.

Mike was quick to remove the obstacles they had placed in front of the door and he quickly swung the door open, stepping inside and being followed by Tony, who seemed to be taking this situation way more calmly than he was. 

Vic was in the middle of standing up from the ground, rubbing his behind and grimacing a little. Seems like the fall hadn't been a painless one. His cheeks were tinted red and his breathing was heavy, but it was obvious that it had nothing to do with he fall.

Jaime was frozen to his spot on the couch, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Besides sharing the traits of a blushing face and heavy breathing, he was sporting a textbook example of sex hair. 

It seemed like no one was going to break the silence that had fallen to the room, so Mike decided to speak up.

"Who's gonna explain what's happening here?" He asked.

"Chill, you're acting like an overprotective mother right now," Vic said as he sat down on the couch, right next to Jaime, and put his hand on Jaime's thigh in an attempt to make him more comfortable.

Mike's eyes were instantly drawn to the hand, and while Vic was starting to feel like he'd want to retreat his hand, he stood by his decision and kept it there. Sure, they hadn’t wanted to tell their friends just yet but there was nothing they could do about it now. It was pretty obvious that there was something going on between the two.

"Well excuse me for walking in on my brother getting it on with my friend while, might I mention, I though the two hated each other?!" Mike said, raising his voice a bit since he was starting to feel frustrated with the situation, and the lack of understanding he had for it. 

"So was this a one time thing or has this been going on for a while?" Tony asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Well..." Vic trailed of, looking at Jaime for help. This was their one chance to back out, tell Tony and Mike that it just happened, it was a one time thing, and still keep it as a secret that they had been dating for about a month now. Vic was ready to tell their bandmates, but he wouldn't do that if it made Jaime uncomfortable. 

Jaime looked at Vic and it seemed like the two were having a silent conversation, the conversation ending with them both nodding a little to each other.

"We're dating," Jaime said, turning his eyes form his boyfriend to their friends. While he was confident with his and Vic's relationship, he was nervous to find out the other two's reactions. 

"Alright," Tony said, surprising Vic and Jaime with how calmly he took this. Their heads turned from Tony to Mike, who was yet to say anything.

"Then why has it seemed like you two hate each other?" Was all Mike asked, not giving away what he thought about the relationship.

"Well it kinda got out of hand," Vic explained. "We were supposed to just act a bit cold, you know, to eliminate all the suspicions that we were being more than friends. It got to this and we weren't sure how we could backtrack without it seeming odd."

"Why didn't you just tell everyone?" Tony asked. 

"We're a new band and just got the record deal. We didn't want anyone to know about our relationship because we thought that we would have instantly become that band with the gay couple," Jaime explained. "We didn't want this to became public."

While Jaime was explaining their reasoning, Vic's eyes never left Mike. He was nervous to find out his reaction, because whether he admitted it or not, it meant a lot to him that his brother would be accepting of their relationship.

"You could have told just us," Mike said, still holding that unreadable expression that did nothing to ease Vic's nerves.

"It felt complicated," Vic said, lowering his eyes and focusing on the carpet. "Scary, even." He added and looked at Mike again. He felt Jaime lift his arm and put it around Vic's shoulders, squeezing him in a sideways hug.

Mike's expression visibly melted, turning into a softer one. "You should have known that you don't need to be afraid of us."

"Really? Cause I'm pretty terrified right now," Vic admitted with a nervous chuckle. "Are you okay with this? The both of you?" he asked, turning to look at both of their friends.

"Of course I am," Mike said, Tony nodding his head in agreement. 

Vic relaxed, letting out the breath he had been unintentionally holding. He felt Jaime become less tense as well, revealing that he too had been nervous about the answer.  

"You didn't need to go to such lengths to keep it a secret though," Tony commented.

"Yeah, don't worry. All the 'fighting' will stop now," Jaime said and laughed a little.

"In a way I'm relieved you found out," Vic said. "Now there's two people we don't need to worry about finding out anymore."

"You can just come out to everyone if you want to," Mike said. "I don't care if our fans know, if they have complaints about it they're not really our fans after all."

"Yeah," Tony agreed.

"I don't know," Jaime said, turning to look at Vic again. "I think we like to keep it a secret for now."

Vic nodded, "Maybe one day we'll tell people. But I think it's better to take it slow. You two knowing is enough for now."

"Exactly," Jaime said. 

"Fine, whatever you two want," Mike said. 

"Thank you," Vic said. "For that and being okay with this."

"It's no problem," Mike dismissed. "Should we keep on practicing that song now? You two messed up quite a lot before so I think all the practice is needed." He added with a smirk, successfully lifting the heavy atmosphere in the room.

"You just worry about your drums brother and let us worry about our parts," Vic said, smiling. He stood up from the couch, walking to where his guitar had been abandoned.

The four kept on practicing and it was just like nothing had changed. Even better actually. The air seemed clearer now and Jaime and Vic didn't need to worry about being too obvious. Mike and Tony were happier knowing that there was nothing wrong between their friends and they all could focus on the wonderful things they could accomplish with their band. 

Jaime and Vic were left hoping that the rest of the world would be as accepting as their friends. But that was a problem for another day.


End file.
